Cross Country
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: The keepers are in major danger. The OTs have spies EVERYWHERE. Wayne decides it's best if the keepers are sent out of Florida. Their families will have no memories of them, and the keepers will be individually sent out to different states under new names, and with complete makeovers. For 6 long months of being separate, they must join forces once again to save the world. Again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flashback

**I am really excited for this new story. It's either going to be an epic failure or some of my best work. I'm also doing Karaoke Night so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 1 of Cross Country!**

Finn POV:

The phone rang. It rang at 4 o'clock in the morning. I picked up the phone and looked at the small, bright screen. The call came from Florida. Florida. I hadn't heard from anyone in Florida for 6 months. I thought back to the day my life changed…

6 months earlier:

_We were gathered, all 7 of us, in Walt's apartment on a Friday afternoon. Soon, Wayne and Wanda entered the room, faces grim._

"_What's going on? Why are we here?" Charlene spoke, always full of questions._

" _I'm afraid you all are in grave danger." Wayne said solemnly, looking at our confused faces, which begged for more details._

_Maybeck got annoyed easily "Why? And can't we just cross over, kick some OT butt, and get it over with?"_

_Wayne looked slightly amused "I wish it were that simple, my boy, but alas, it is not the problem. The OTs have spies everywhere. You are not safe anywhere you go, which is why we have decided to…to…to move you out of Florida." He ended looking straight at me, regret in his face_

_He was met with many confused outbursts and refusals._

"_I'm sorry, children, but it is for the best. You will be given makeovers and new identities on your separate planes. Then, when you arrive at your individual destinations, your new life begins. Wanda will take you to the airport. There are private planes waiting for you there. Good bye, keepers." With that, he left._

_Everyone looked to Wanda, hoping for answers. She gave none. She simply said "Follow me." And left, leaving us with the one choice: do as she said._

_At the airport, we went our separate ways, finding our bags had been pre-packed. Everyone was too shocked to say goodbye._

_On the plane, I learned that I would be going to Chicago, and my family would soon have no memory I ever existed. That has been the hardest part to deal with._

Present Day:

Now I live alone in a loft in Chicago. My hair had been dyed blonde and with the style of clothing I was set to wear, I looked like a 16 year-old gay. My name: Cody Simmons.

The phone rang again.

Hesitantly, I picked up the phone. I waited for whoever was on the other end to speak first.

"Hello? Finn?" Said none other than Wanda Alcott.

"Wanda! I haven't heard from you in months! Is anything wrong?"

"The OTs have realized we sent you out. They're overcoming the Imagineers and soon, the park will be theirs. I need you to gather the others. I can give you information about Willa's whereabouts but the rest is out of my reach." There was a loud bang in the background. "I've gotta go. I've e-mailed you the files. Good luck, Finn" Another bang "Hurry."

With that, she hung up.

I hurried over to my laptop to check my email.

There was one thing in the inbox. A patient file from a mental hospital in Maine. What? Mental Hospital?

I clicked on the link. The patient was someone named Taran Russels. I scrolled down to the picture.

Red hair, but not as bright as Philby's, a look of insanity plastered on her face. It was then that I noticed those big, brown eyes that no one could forget.

Taran Russels was none other than Willa Angelo.

**Dun Dun Duunnn! That was maybe a little predictable and the writing wasn't that good but I ended up rewriting half of this anyways so…yea… I'll see when I have a chance to update but Karaoke Night Chapter 7 is coming soon.**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape From The Loony Bin

**Hola! This chapter was so very tedious to write because I kept second guessing my ideas and rewrote well over half of it. I also couldn't think of a better chapter title, so sorry if the title really bugs you. Also, the Northbind Mental Asylum is entirely made up. I tried to find a real one but I got bored of researching after a few minutes. Here's chapter 2!**

Finn POV:

I got off the bus in front of the Northbind Mental Asylum which was, ironically enough, in southern Maine. I turned around, remembering I hadn't paid the driver, to find the bus was already speeding down the narrow, dirt path.

Slowly, I turned and started up the walkway. When I got to the front gate, it was, of course, locked. I looked through the bars and saw what I assumed to be the mental patients wandering the grounds inside. I scanned the crowd for Willa…Taran…whatever. No matter who she was, I saw her standing beside a high, wobbly fence off to the side of the yard. She was staring at the worker closest to her. Her eyes tore into him like daggers. It was as if she was waiting for him to just get up from that bench and leave her alone.

Just her luck, the worker saw me and came over. As he got closer, I glanced over in Willa/Taran's direction, only to find she was now staring straight at me. Her gaze was softer now, but not by much.

The worker's name, according to the nametag, was Steve. His voice was deep and his breath smelled like cigarettes. "Who are you and what do you want? It's not visiting hours."

Ok. This was obviously not going to be very easy. I tried to be polite. "My name is Cody Simmons and, if you don't mind me asking, when exactly _are_ visiting hours?"

He moved his face as close as possible to the gate and said, rather harshly, "Never!" Then, he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there, hopeless. I started back down the walkway, brainstorming ways to get Willa out without people noticing. So far, all of them were stupid and risky. Then again, so were half the plans we came up with to deal with OTs so…

Suddenly, there was a loud shout from behind me. It was Steve yelling "Stop her!" to the other workers and guards. I looked in the direction he was pointing, only to see Willa/Taran on the other side of the fence, having apparently scaled it, running full-speed towards a nearby forest. Pretty soon, she was engulfed in green and couldn't be seen.

The guards, who were chasing her, stopped at the tree-line. The largest of them turned to the group and said "She's homeland security's problem now. Wouldn't be surprised if she was back by nightfall." With that, they re-entered the gate and continued their work.

I did the natural thing that anyone would do in this situation. I ran full-speed into the forest.

Willa POV:

I must've run at least half a mile, nonstop, before I set my back against a large oak to rest. I turned my head to see a shadowy figure half a foot away from me, panting and out of breath. I was about to scream, he/she knew that, so they clamed their hand around my mouth.

The boy who spoke couldn't have been older than 16, maybe 17. "Willa, you have to keep quiet. Do you want them to find us and put you back in there, and have me sent to jail?"

I knew that voice, but my thoughts were too clogged to remember. How did he know my name? My real name. "No one's called me Willa in months…who are you?"

He stepped a little closer, so he was no longer a shadow, but a blonde boy. A blonde boy with piercing, familiar green eyes. "This was all an act wasn't it? You're NOT insane, Willa, and you never could be. I know that for a fact. Now we have to get out of here, Wanda could call any minute and I don't want anyone hearing a cell phone go off in the middle of the woods." He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me along. I stood my ground.

"Not until you answer my questions."

I could tell he was irritated, but he sighed and released my wrist. "Fine"

I smiled ever so slightly. "1: who are you? 2: how do you know Wanda? 3: how do you know my name?"

"Easy. I'm Cody Simmons, Wanda is my sister's name, and…" he hesitated, no doubt trying to think of a lie. "you look like a Willa"

"Wrong!" I said, finally catching on to his mild humor. "Your name is Finn. Finn Whitman."

He looked shocked. "How did you…?"

"Oh, please. The green eyes, the weird humor you use to try and 'lighten the mood', which doesn't work, by the way, never has. The only thing I wanna know is why the hell you look like the entire gay community threw up on you…?" I looked at his tight shirt, skinny jeans, and wrap-around scarf.

His expression darkened. "Long story. Can we just get out of here? This woods gives me the creeps. And on the way to a hotel you can tell me how the last 6 months have been for you, deal?"

"This has to do with the Overtakers, doesn't it?" I looked up at him

He sighed "Yup, and we are on a very tight schedule, so…" he extended an arm "deal?"

I took his hand and shook. "Deal."

We heard sirens in the distance, and took off running to the other side of the woods, which, hopefully, let out into some sort of urbanization.

**Ta-Da! End of chapter 2! It's a little shorter than I expected, though…oh well. So far, I know what I'm doing for Philby, Maybeck, and Charlene. I have no idea whatsoever what I'm gonna do for Amanda and Jess so any ideas would be appreciated. Also, I am having a 'contest', or whatever you would call it, to name the rest of the keeper's 'alter egos' if you are interested.**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**

**P.S. Clark works at the mental hospital! That's ironic because he SHOULD be a patient! For all you readers that are confused because the worker's name is Steve, this joke would only make sense to people in my old English class, so sorry if this wasted your time but I find it interesting I didn't name him Steve on purpose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Willa's Flashback

**Author's Note: **

**I like this chapter because it goes into Willa's backstory. No idea how long it's going to be. Enjoy**

Willa POV:

In about 20 minutes, we found a room in the crappiest motel you can imagine. The ceilings leaked even when it wasn't raining, half the letters on the sign had burned out, and one of the rooms had been closed due to a 'crime scene'.

That didn't really bother me, living in the asylum was worse, and Finn didn't seem to care, so we rented a room with the money he didn't pay the bus driver, and rushed into room 7G, not wanting me to be recognized.

When we were in the room, Finn was quick to lock the door and pull out his laptop. Once the laptop was properly placed on a small table, he turned to me and said "Well?"

I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Well what?"

"You know what, Willa! The asylum! You never told me what happened!"

I let out a sigh, realizing I wasn't going to get out of this. "Fine, but you might want to sit down. It's a complicated story. Not long, just…complicated"

He took a seat on one of the twin-sized beds and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed again, sat down across from him, and began my story.

_Flashback_

_I was dropped off at an airport in Maine, that's all I knew about where I was going. I knew I was going to have to get used to my new hair. I was surprised when that was the only thing they changed about me._

_I was walking through the airport, towards baggage claim. On the way there, a girl I soon recognized as a cast member, stopped me and said "You won't need any of you're stuff"_

_Like any person would be, I was confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I need anything? Don't I at least need clothes?"_

"_No. I'll explain it all on the way there" She started walking through the airport_

"_On the way where?" I asked, not moving a muscle_

_She looked back at me remorsefully. "Northbind Mental Asylum"_

_I was shocked, but followed her anyways, knowing this was going to be the worst acting experience ever._

_End Flashback_

"Ever since then I've been cramped up in that nut-hole. I swear, if I hadn't escaped when I did, I probably would have gone insane for real. The rooms were old and musty, the workers couldn't care less what happened to you, and everywhere you went, all you smelled was baby powder and coffee."

Finn looked down at the floor, nodding understandingly. "I can see how that would be a problem…"

"Yea…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, no one speaking, no one knowing what the next step would be.

Then, suddenly, Finn's laptop buzzed, indicating he got an email. He walked over and looked at the desktop. His face lit up. "It's from Wanda!"

I quickly joined him at the table. We both sat down and looked at the email.

"This doesn't make sense…" Finn's face returned to it's earlier expression, which was no expression at all.

The email was just a map of the United States, completely white except for one state, Nebraska, which was highlighted in red. I decided to try clicking on Nebraska and see what happened. I'm glad I did, the map zoomed in and a small town called Casterville in the middle of the state was highlighted in blue.

Finn had gotten up and was pacing the room, trying to figure out the map. I looked over at him. "Finn"

He was whispering nonsense to himself

"Finn…"

More nonsense

"FINN!"

"WHAT?" He finally snapped out of his daze

"I think I found our next stop…" I gestured towards the computer

He walked over and looked at the screen. "Great. Now we just have to find out how we're gonna get there…"

**THE END! This chapter is very bad and I now realize that and I am sorry if you didn't like it. Still looking for ideas for names and locations!**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Casterville, U.S.A.

**I lied. I'm updating this before finishing Karaoke Night. Last night (while watching my friend get attacked by bees) I got an idea for this chapter and I couldn't wait to get the chapter out, so…enjoy!**

Finn POV:

We had checked out of the hotel early, before we even stayed a night, and we were walking. Just walking down the streets of Maine, getting strange looks from people who passed us in their cars. What could we do? We had no money for food or travel, and to make matters worse, Willa was a fugitive. I have a feeling some of the other keepers will end up outlaws as well.

As we were walking, I got a better look at Willa. Her face was covered in dirt, her hair was tangled in a heap of auburn, and she was wearing a gray tank top and gray sweatpants with the asylum logo on them.

"We need to find you different pants." I told her. She looked a bit puzzled, so I added "Before someone recognizes the logo."

She looked down, as if just discovering the small label near her left ankle. "Oh, yea. Hmm…do you by chance have a marker or something?"

I rummaged through my bag, finding nothing. "No, sorry"

"That's fine." She stopped walking, I stopped a bit in front of her, looking back at her as she leaned down and rolled up the legs of her pants until they were up to her knees. She stood back up and said "There, that should work for now." Then, she continued walking. I followed after her.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" She shrugged, confused

"Get from Maine to Nebraska _on foot_. We can't just _walk_ 2,000 miles!"

"1,911.8 miles." She said. I just kind of stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "Don't look at me like that! I've been locked up for six months in a mental asylum full of books, I've memorized a few things."

"Ok," I held up my hands in surrender "just don't go full-Philby on me."

A smile found its way to the corners of her mouth, but it quickly faded. "What do you think's going on in Florida? I mean, it's got to be pretty big if they need our help after going through all the work of erasing us from the face of the Earth."

I sighed. "I don't know, but…we've just got to…hurry, which isn't going to work out if we go to Casterville _on foot_. And after that, what about the others? They could be halfway across the world! How are we going to get this done! How do they expect us to just…just…gather everyone and get back to Florida without any help?" My voice became filled with rage, I couldn't stop the angry tears from falling. "How? They can't just rely on us! We're _kids_! What…what are we supposed to do? We can't just…" Willa put a hand on my shoulder, her soothing voice stopping my ongoing ramble.

"Hey, calm down. As we go on, the team's just gonna get bigger. Soon, everything will just fall into place, it'll be like old times. We can do this, together."

I nodded slowly, controlling my breathing. "Yea, yea you're right. Let's just keep moving." I started to walk, but she pulled me back.

She turned towards a huge clearing with benches spread out across the area, a park. "Maybe we should stop here for a bit, and maybe the internet-" She poked my bag, where my laptop rested securely, then continued "-knows a little something about Casterville."

I was hesitant, I didn't want to stop moving. I wanted to get there as soon as possible, but I could tell Willa wasn't going to budge. "Fine. Sure."

She smiled and we walked over to the nearest bench. I pulled out my laptop, put in my password, and handed it to Willa. She gave me a weird look.

"Seriously?" She asked "That's your password? That is so predictable, Finn."

"You watched me type it in? That's just not right!" Willa was smiling "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm kidding, Finn! I didn't look! But…." She shut down the computer, turned it back on, and typed in a single word, a name, actually. She hit ENTER and the laptop booted up. She smiled, "Yea, that's so predictable…"

I could feel my face getting hot "Could you just search the stupid town?"

She shrugged, "Ok, ok, fine." She opened Google and searched 'Casterville, U.S.A.' One website's URL ended in '.gov', so we decided to check that first. Willa opened the page and started reading. "Oh my god…" She said, her eyes wide

"What, what is it?" I leaned in towards the computer, trying to read the small print.

She looked up at me "Casterville is a government research facility. It's basically a small town secluded from the rest of the world. They keep everyone there on this…this…laughy gas. Everyone's happy all the time. It's sickening…." She ended her statement and handed me the laptop.

I scrolled through pictures of people with unusually large smiles. Willa was right, it is sickening. There were lots of pictures. Schoolteachers and their students, librarians, even one of a young couple, around our age, holding hands in front of-oh no…I recognized one of the teenagers. It took me a while, but I recognized him. This is not good…this is _not_ good!

Willa saw me staring at the picture. "Everything okay?"

I closed the laptop immediately, stood up, and said, "Yes. Perfect, everything's perfect. We should get going, don't you think?"

Willa rolled her eyes, stood up, and held out her hand. "Give me the laptop."

"Uh, why?"

She just stared at me, hand extended. I caved, handing her the computer. She sat back down and opened it up. She studied the picture for a bit, than her eyes went wide. "Yea, that's, uh, interesting." She shut down the laptop and handed it to me, standing up in the process. "So…let's go!" She started walking.

Man, I would _not_ want to be Philby when we get to Nebraska…

**The end! Originally, Maybeck was in Casterville, but I changed it. I think it's a bit more interesting like this…I have 2 questions!**

**What's Finn's password? (It's not really that hard to figure out, and I was too lazy to go back and put it into the chapter when I forgot)**

**Does anyone have any ideas for an alias for Philby? I'm really stuck on this one…**

**Well, R&R!**

**-areneh4086**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hitchhiking

**It is currently 8:55 a.m. which means, it's almost Criminal Minds time! Yay! I have a very…uh…interesting idea for this chapter so here we go!**

Willa POV:

Finn had caught up to me and was silently walking beside me, sneaking the occasional glance in my direction. I didn't dare look him in the eye, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide my anger. No, it wasn't anger, it was disappointment, no it was…ugh I don't know what it was! There were so many thought running through my mind, and as I stared down at the pavement, I remembered that day in the airport, after everyone had separated, when Philby came back for one final goodbye.

_6 months ago, no one's POV:_

_Willa pulled the small suitcase through the airport, looking back a few times, as if somehow one of the keepers would appear behind her, telling her not to go, that there was some sort of mistake. Alas, nothing happened, Willa just kept walking, alone through the crowd. She could see the gate now, the gate where she would get on a plane and be stripped of her identity. There was no one outside the gate, so she assumed she should just walk right on. She was almost at the gate when someone called her name._

_Willa whipped her head around, searching the mass of people for a familiar face. Her eyes locked on a speck of red, bright red hair making its way to the gate. Philby broke through the crowd and came towards her at a jog, until he was standing in front of her._

"_Philby? What are you doing here? You're gonna miss your plane!"_

_Philby took a step closer. "I don't care, there's something I need to do before I leave."_

"_Oh, really? And what is that?_

_Philby didn't say a word, he took one more step closer. Willa's heart rate shot up, and without thinking, she took the final step and closed the space between them. They stayed like that until air became necessary. They didn't need to say anything else, Willa turned and walked the rest of the way to the plane, while Philby ran back to catch his plane, both of them hoping that wouldn't be the last time they saw each other._

Present day, Finn's POV:

Willa was staring at the ground, deep in thought. I was worried about her, but even more so I was anxious about getting to Nebraska, how were we supposed to get into a government facility, track down Philby, and get out of there? I mean, we have limited time and I don't think they'll be so kind as to let us in and out with no problem.

A taxi screeched to a stop beside us, breaking me out of my daze. I wish I could say the same for Willa, who stopped when the car came, but was still staring at the ground, lost in her thoughts. The driver rolled the window down, revealing is face. His head had been shaved almost completely, and dark sunglasses shielded his eyes, but I could still recognize him.

"You folks need a ride?"

Willa lifted her head, recognizing the voice, and she fought back a smile. "And who's asking?"

He lowered his sunglasses, revealing is entire face "Alex Brooks, but some know me by a different name. And who might you be?" He looked from me to Willa and back

I decided to play along. "Cody. Cody Simmons, and this is Taran." I gestured towards Willa, who let the smile escape.

"Well." He began "Where are y'all headed?"

"Nebraska"

"Woah! That's a long ways away! But if you don't want to walk there, I suggest you get in."

I opened the back door and climbed in, Willa right behind me. She shut the door and decided now was the time to unroll the legs of her pant legs and speak. "So, _Alex_, how old are you exactly? You seem a little young to be driving."

"Well, according to my license I'm 21" he looked back at us, starting the car, "but we all know that's not true."

He pulled back out into the street and started driving, out of Maine, across the country, and towards Nebraska. How they figured Maybeck could be trusted in a car was beyond me, but it was better than walking so I didn't question it.

"So," he started "what's with the scarf?" Willa stifled a laugh. This was going to be a _loonng_ ride…

**The end! I got lazy and distracted so I cut the chapter short. Either way, I hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086**


End file.
